Drabbles de l'avent 2019
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: 50 drabbles sur le couple Théodore x Harry. Deux drabbles par jour en attendant Noël, deux drabbles par jour jusqu'au 25 décembre !
1. Noël 01

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**On se retrouve en ce 1er décembre 2019 avec un défi "Calendrier de l'avent**". **Pas d'OS, pas de longue histoire, mais des drabbles :**

**50 drabbles, à raison de 2 par jour jusqu'au 25 décembre.**

**50 petits textes d'exactement 100 mots.**

**50 drabbles, un couple, une histoire, de l'amour.**

**Pas de prétention ni dans le déroulement de l'histoire, ni dans les péripéties. Il s'agit juste de 50 drabbles pour faire patienter Epsilon Snape et Audesnape jusqu'à Noël.**

**Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche !**

**Bonne lecture (bien que très courte)! **

**Paring : **Harry Potter x Theodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 01**

*** o ***

\- Un mois Théo.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux Blaise ! De un, jamais il n'acceptera, et deux je refuse de faire ce défi stupide.

\- Oh allez ! protesta Pansy. Ca serait drôle, partons du principe que s'il refuse, tu as gagné ton défi, mais tu dois lui demander de sortir avec toi.

\- Et s'il accepte, vous devez rester ensemble un mois.

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas casser mon balai Nott, argua Blaise. Je trouve que c'est peu cher payé. Sinon, tu as toujours l'option de me rembourser.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas les moyens…

\- Un mois Théo.


	2. Noël 02

**Deuxième drabble de la journée ! **

**Pour la petite histoire, tout est parti de ce drabble, je l'ai écrit il y a plusieurs mois déjà mais j'ai eu envie d'en faire une histoire un peu plus longue, tout en sachant que je n'aurais ni le temps, ni l'envie d'en faire un OS ou une histoire à chapitre ! **

**J'ai donc construit les 49 autres drabbles autour de celui-ci ! **

**A demain pour la suite !**

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring : **Harry Potter x Theodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 02**

*** o ***

\- Potter, sors avec moi.

Théo regardait sur le côté, d'un air vaguement ennuyé, les mains dans les poches. Il ne vit donc pas l'air franchement étonné du Gryffondor, ceux désarçonnés des autres rouge et or et ceux hilares des vert et argent.

\- Tu veux que je sorte avec toi Nott ?

\- Non, répondit le Serpentard.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ?

\- Ouais.

Un silence suivit la réponse de Théo. Ce dernier semblait agacé, comme s'il perdait son temps.

\- Okay.

Le Serpentard se tourna vivement vers Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Okay, répéta Harry. Sortons ensemble.


	3. Noël 03

**Jour 2 de ce Calendrier de l'avent revisité ! **

**J'ai déjà envie d'abandonner ce projet (ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne sera pas le cas, les drabbles sont déjà tous quasiment écrit !) mais je suis tellement épuisée par mon travail, que j'ai failli aller me coucher sans publier ! **

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée ! **

**A demain**

***o***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring : **Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 03**

*** o ***

\- Nott ?

\- Oui Potter ?

\- Tu sais que des gens qui sortent ensemble sont censés passer du temps ensemble ?

Le Serpentard leva les yeux pour les planter dans le regard émeraude du Gryffondor. Un air de profond ennui se reflétait sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Potter ?

\- C'est toi qui a voulu sortir avec moi. Si ça t'ennuies, tu n'as qu'à rompre.

Théodore se tourna doucement vers ses camarades vert et argent qui les observaient. Leurs sourires lui donnaient des envies de meurtre. Il ferma avec force son ouvrage de métamorphose et se leva d'un mouvement souple.

\- Allons marcher dehors Potter.


	4. Noël 04

**A demain !**

***o***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring : **Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 04**

*** o ***

Harry étudiait avec difficulté dans la bibliothèque.

A sa gauche, Ron jouait avec sa baguette et le bruit qu'elle faisait en tombant toutes les secondes tapait sur les nerfs du Survivant. A sa droite, Hermione marmonnait des phrases à une vitesse inhumaine, même pour une sorcière. Alors qu'il relisait pour la cinquième fois la même phrase de son cours, il souffla et se leva vivement, ramassant ses affaires.

Sans se justifier, Harry quitta la table, accordant aucune importance aux regards étonnés de ses deux meilleurs amis. Quelques tables plus loin, il se laissa tomber lourdement.

\- Laisse-moi réviser avec toi Nott.


	5. Noël 05

**Jour 3, Drabbles 05. **

**Plus que 45 ! (Je ne sais pas si c'est un cri de joie car chaque drabble de publié me rapproche de Noël, ou un cri de désespoir car il me reste tant de jours à tenir !)**

**Des bisous les gens ! **

**Merci pour les reviews ! Je vous promets d'y répondre un jour ! **

***o***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring : **Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 05**

*** o ***

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette information te regarde Potter, argua le Serpentard.

\- Encore une fois, Nott, nous sortons ensemble, déclara Harry machinalement. Connaître ta date d'anniversaire est la base.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit pas pour autant.

\- C'est en octobre ? insista le Gryffondor.

\- Non.

\- En novembre ?

\- Non.

\- En décembre ?

\- Tu vas faire tous les mois de l'année comme ça Potter ? s'exclama Théodore.

\- S'il le faut, répondit Harry en haussant des épaules.

Nott roula une nouvelle fois des yeux, regrettant toujours plus sa situation.

\- Le trois décembre, finit-il par avouer après plusieurs secondes de silence.


	6. Noël 06

**Jour 3, Drabble 06 ! **

**Dire que j'aurais pu me contenter d'en écrire 25 et d'en publier un par jour... mais non, il a fallut que mon cerveau décide autrement !**

**A demain !**

***o***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring : **Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 06**

*** o ***

\- Alors comment ça se passe avec ton merveilleux petit-ami ? s'enquit Blaise, moqueur, alors qu'ils prenaient tous leur petit-déjeuner un matin.

Théo ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais son visage se crispa.

\- Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux ! renchérit Pansy, hilare.

\- A quand le mariage ? continua Draco, un rictus sur les lèvres.

\- Vous avez déjà parlé des enfants ? Vous comptez en adopter ou faire appel à une sorcière porteuse ? reprit Blaise.

Nott sentit sa main se crisper sur sa fourchette et il se força à inspirer longuement.

\- Je vous hais tous, déclara-t-il finalement. Vous et ce stupide défi.


	7. Noël 07

**Jour 4, Drabble 07 !**

**Je suis malade. Merci à tous.Ça c'est de la note de début de drabble ! **

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 07**

*** o ***

\- Un problème Nott ? s'enquit Harry alors qu'il s'approchait du Serpentard, dont les sourcils étaient froncés et qui venaient de vider son sac sur la table de bibliothèque.

\- Dégage Potter. Maintenant.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, je vais bien merci.

Le regard que lui lança son "petit-ami" lui coupa cependant toute envie de se moquer plus longtemps.

\- Potter, fit Nott, la voix étrangement basse. S'il-te-plait.

Il fallut quelques secondes de plus à Harry pour comprendre ce qui était pourtant évident.

\- Qu'as-tu perdu ? Je vais t'aider.

La lueur de surprise dans les yeux du Serpentard fut sincère.

\- Une gourmette offerte par ma mère.


	8. Noël 08

**Jour 4, Drabble 08 !**

**A demain !**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 08**

*** o ***

\- Harry, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

La question de Ron était légitime et Harry le savait très bien, mais le fait que ce dernier la lui pose pour la dixième fois cette semaine commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

\- Oui Ron, je sais ce que je fais.

\- Mais il ne veut même pas sortir avec toi !

\- Moi non plus Ron, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des sentiments.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du brun.

\- Parce que ça m'amuse ! Bientôt je pourrai passer le repas avec les Serpentard, et ça leur fera bien les pieds.


	9. Noël 09

**Jour 5, Drabble 09 !**

**Je suis fatiguée.  
Bonsoir. **

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 09**

*** o ***

\- Nott ?

\- Quoi encore Potter ?

\- Ce défi, il te fait chier n'est-ce pas ?

Le Serpentard leva un regard étonné vers le brun, un sourcil levé.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que c'est un défi. Sinon pourquoi agirais-tu comme si c'était la pire des tortures ?

Nott haussa les épaules, pour signifier qu'il ne pensait pas grand chose de sa dernière phrase.

\- Tu n'es pas un grand bavard hein ? Pas grave, je vais parler pour deux. J'ai un plan à te proposer.

Une lueur intéressée s'alluma dans les yeux de Nott.

\- Dis toujours Potter, je t'écoute.


	10. Noël 10

**Jour 5, Drabble 10 !**

**Je vais dormir.**

**A demain !**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 10**

*** o ***

\- Draco, salua Harry en arrivant à la table des Serpentard. Blaise. Pansy.

Ces derniers regardaient le Gryffondor avec des yeux dans lesquels se mélangeaient stupeur et horreur.

\- Nott m'a proposé de manger avec vous ce matin, expliqua Harry en s'asseyant face à Pansy.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration et Harry retint un sourire jubilatoire de courber ses lèvres. Il se servit du porridge et un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Vous pensez qu'il aime les pancakes ?

\- Th-Théo est en retard, fut la seule réponse de Pansy. Il ne s'est pas levé ce matin.

\- Vraiment ? Je vais l'attendre avec vous alors.


	11. Noël 11

**Jour 6, Drabble 11 !**

**Ce soir, c'est le week-end ! Je vois enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel ! Qui a dit que travailler était nécessaire dans la vie ?****Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews. Promis, demain, j'y reponds !**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 11**

*** o ***

\- Potter.

\- Nott ? répondit Harry, surpris que le Serpentard vienne à lui.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Seul à seul ?

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, face à la requête étrange. Harry se leva, déclarant à ses amis qu'il revenait.

\- Un soucis ? s'enquit-il quand ils furent dans le couloir.

Les yeux de Théodore était étrangement fuyants.

\- Ecoute Potter, je ne t'apprécie pas particulièrement, mais je ne te déteste pas non plus.

\- Merci Nott, je pense. Je te rends la pareille.

Le Serpentard jeta un regard autour de lui puis inspira profondément.

\- Désolé Potter.

Sans qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il l'embrassa.


	12. Noël 12

**Jour 6, Drabble 12 !**

**A demain !**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 12**

*** o ***

Il y avait ces jours où Harry n'avait envie de parler à personne. Souvent, ils succédaient une nuit de cauchemars ou d'insomnie.

Ces moments, Hermione et Ron avaient réussi à les identifier et se chargaient de prévenir leur entourage. Un code avait été mis en place : si les deux amis portaient un bracelet de couleur bleu à leur poignet, il ne fallait pas approcher Harry.

Mais Théodore Nott n'avait pas été mis au courant. Aussi, quand il s'approcha de son présumé petit-ami, il ne s'était pas attendu au regard de pure haine et de dégoût que ce dernier lui jeta.


	13. Noël 13

**Jour 7, Drabble 13 !****J'espère que vous avez bien profité de ce premier jour du week-end ! Bientôt les vacances ! Tenez bon :)**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

* **o ***

**Noël 13**

*** o ***

Alors que Harry tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, il aperçut Théodore.

\- Nott ! appela-t-il pour que le Serpentard s'arrête.

Harry fut surpris de voir ce dernier accélérer le pas. Après une seconde, il courut pour le rattraper, remerciant ses compétences sportives.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? questionna Harry, sans préambule quand il fut à ses côtés.

\- En quoi ça te regarde Potter, ce n'est pas comme si on sortait réellement ensemble.

Les mots blessèrent Harry bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et son visage se fit dur.

\- C'était ton putain de défi à la base Nott, si tu veux y mettre fin, assume.


	14. Noël 14

**Jour 7, Drabble 14 !**

**J'ai oublié de préciser en début de publication : Epsilon et Aude m'avaient donné 3 contraintes à respecter dans ces drabbles.**

**1ere contrainte**

Écrire une phrase dans une langue étrangère

**2e contrainte**

L'un des protagonistes doit tenir un journal

**3e contrainte**

Faire apparaître un petit chaton

**Dans les drabbles à venir, j'ai donc casé ces trois contraintes ! À vous de me dire si elles sont respectées !**

**À demain ! **

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 14**

*** o ***

\- Désolé. Je n'avais pas pensé à te prévenir. Je n'avais pas… C'est juste que quand je fais des rêves où il est là, c'est comme si je pétais les plombs intérieurement. Ca me rappelle que j'ai été dans sa tête à un moment, que j'ai partagé ses pensées, que pendant des années il a été une part de moi. Alors quand je me réveille le matin, je deviens fou. J'ai l'impression de devenir le monstre qu'il était. J'ai le sentiment que si je parle aux gens, je vais leur faire du mal. Finalement, je vous fais quand même du mal.


	15. Noël 15

**Jour 8, Drabble 15 !**

**Plus que 16 jours avant la veille de Noël ! **

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end !**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 15**

*** o ***

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Harry alors que Nott lui tendait un carnet à la couverture en cuir noir.

\- Un carnet, se moqua le Serpentard.

\- Ok, je méritais cette réponse. Pourquoi faire ?

\- Quand ma mère est décédée, mon père m'a donné un carnet du même genre. Pour que j'y écrive toutes mes émotions négatives, ma tristesse, ma colère… J'ai écrit dedans pendant un mois, tous les jours. Puis je l'ai brûlé. Ca m'a beaucoup aidé. Je suis un piètre petit-ami Potter, mais j'espère que ça te sera utile.

\- A défaut d'être un bon petit-ami, tu t'améliores en tant qu'ami. Merci Nott.


	16. Noël 16

**Jour 8, Drabble 16 !**

**On se retrouve demain ! **

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 16**

*** o ***

Harry et Théodore se tenaient côte à côté dans le parc. Le Serpentard avec invoqué une nappe chauffante sur laquelle ils étaient assis et Harry avait dressé un bouclier repoussant le vent autour d'eux. Ils avaient décidé de passer une heure de leur temps ensemble, chaque jour, pour que le contrat du défi de Théodore soit respecté.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ce jour-là ?

Harry vit avec surprise les joues du Serpentard s'échauffer légèrement.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu t'es déjà excusé, je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- Blaise et Pansy avaient décidé que si on ne s'embrassait pas après deux semaines, je perdais le défi.


	17. Noël 17

**Jour 9, Drabble 17 !**

**Bonne semaine à tout le monde ! **

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 17**

*** o ***

Théodore ne se rappelait pas quand les choses avaient changé. Il se souvenait qu'un jour la compagnie de Potter lui avait été ennuyeuse et que désormais, il appréciait se tenir à ses côtés. Pendant sept ans, Théo avait virevolté de groupes en groupes, sans jamais s'attacher. Draco et Blaise étaient ce qui pouvait s'apparenter le plus à des amis, sans réellement l'être.

Pourtant, alors que le mois de novembre s'écoulait et que l'échéance de son défi approchait, il se surprenait à penser de plus en plus à Harry comme à un ami et à regretter que les choses se terminent.


	18. Noël 18

**Jour 9, Drabble 18 !**

**Chaque journée qui passe nous rapproche de Noël** !

**A demain**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 18**

*** o ***

\- Combien de temps il reste ?

\- Cinq jours.

\- Oh…

Théodore leva les sourcils, surpris de cette dernière exclamation.

\- C'est juste que je commençais à apprécier ta compagnie, se justifia Harry. Tout ça va me manquer.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête avant de replonger son regard dans le bleu sombre du lac.

\- Toujours aussi peu loquace hein ? se moqua le Gryffondor.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, qu'Harry brisa.

\- Hey, Théo.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers Harry, étonné de l'emploi de son prénom. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque qu'une paire de lèvre se posa sur les siennes.


	19. Noël 19

**Jour 10, Drabble 19**.

**Bonjour !**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 19**

*** o ***

Leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient et se délaçaient constamment, se cherchaient, s'entrechoquaient, se repoussaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait réellement ce qu'il se passait alors qu'ils remontaient le parc en direction du château. Ils étaient proches, plus proches qu'ils ne se l'étaient jamais autorisé. Alors que les premières neiges de l'hiver tombaient sur Poudlard, le Serpentard et le Gryffondor hésitaient à évoquer la dernière heure. Ils s'étaient embrassés d'abord hésitants, puis avec passion et désir. Ils avaient mélé leurs souffles, leurs langues, se découvrant réellement pour la première fois jusqu'à ce qu'un flocon sépare, les laissant hagards et gênés. Complètement perdus.


	20. Noël 20

**Jour 10, Drabble** **20**.

**A demain !**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 20**

*** o ***

\- Et si j'étais réellement gay ?

La question fit se retourner tous les Gryffondors présents vers Harry. Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione et Dean le fixaient, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mec… ça va ? s'enquit Ron.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux de Théo, renchérit Hermione.

\- Ca ne serait pas bon du tout. Pour lui ce n'est qu'un défi, ajouta Ginny.

\- Tu te poses la question que maintenant ? Alors que ça va faire un mois ? continua Dean.

\- Je crois que ce qu'ils essayent de te dire Harry, c'est que ça n'a pas d'importance pour nous, conclut Neville, le sourire aux lèvres.


	21. Noël 21

**Jour 11, Drabble 21.**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je ne réponds habituellement pas aux reviews de Guest mais je tiens à te remercier Blablacar1911 !**

** Merci pour tes reviews toutes très positives et pour avoir laissé un commentaire à chaque Drabble de cette histoire !**

** N'hésite pas à te créer un compte FF pour que les auteurs (dont moi) puissent te répondre directement et individuellement !****Merci à tout le monde évidement pour vos reviews !**

**Du fait de leur nombre et de mon planning (très chargé en cette fin d'année) j'y répondrai une fois par semaine, le samedi ou le dimanche !**

**Bonne fin de semaine à tous,**

**Bonne lecture !**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 21**

*** ****o ***

Harry se tenait tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie, fixant le domaine devant lui, la tête vide. Il ne ressentait ni le froid, ni le vent qui faisaient rage à cette hauteur. Il avait simplement envie d'hurler, pour le sortir de ses rêves.

\- Harry.

La voix derrière lui était douce et soucieuse. Il était étonné de ne pas ressentir le même dégout que lorsque c'était Hermione ou Ron qui venait le chercher. Cette voix-là lui donnait envie de se retourner, de se réfugier dans les bras de son possesseur et d'y rester des heures.

\- Viens Harry, je suis là.


	22. Noël 22

**Jour 11, Drabble 22.**

**Et là ... Le drama !**

**A demain !**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition** :

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 22**

*** o ***

\- Alors Théo, on s'est attaché à Potter ?

Le prénom du Serpentard fit s'arrêter Harry, curieux. Il avait ce sentiment qu'il ne devait pas rester là, que seul quelque chose de mauvais en résulterait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Dire que tu ne l'as pas encore largué, on va commencer à croire que tu l'aimes vraiment ce misérable de Gryffondor.

Un rire répondit à ce qui était indéniablement une accusation.

\- Je t'en prie Blaise. Ce n'est qu'un défi stupide. Demain, je laisse tomber Potter, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai tenu autant de temps.


	23. Noël 23

**Jour 12, Drabble 23.**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 23**

*** o ***

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nott ? cracha Ron tandis que le Serpentard s'approchait de leur table.

Le ton acerbe du roux étonna Théodore. Ron n'avait jamais été agréable avec lui, mais une entente cordiale s'était installée entre eux. Du moins, l'avait-il cru.

\- Je cherche Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

Cette fois, c'était Hermione qui s'était adressée à lui et son ton était encore plus dur que celui de son meilleur ami.

\- Alors il se passe bien quelque chose, souffla Théo. Pouvez-vous me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Et si tu dégageais simplement Nott ?


	24. Noël 24

**Jour 12, Drabble 24.**

**A demain !**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 24**

***** **o ***

\- Harry, je t'en prie. Ce n'était pas moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu, ni qui tu as entendu, mais ce n'était pas moi. Je n'aurais jamais… jamais osé. Quand toute cette histoire a commencé, je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu te souviens de la première fois où je t'ai embrassé ? Je ne te l'ai jamais avoué, mais j'ai ressenti tellement de choses. Je pensais que ça serait juste… rien tu comprends ? Un simple contact de peau à peau.Mais ça a été tellement plus. Tu es tellement plus qu'un défi Harry.


	25. Noël 25

**Jour 13, Drabble 25.**

**Le draaaaaama !! Non c'est pas du spoil, c'est ma propre review aux deux derniers drabbles ! **

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 25**

*** o ***

L'air crépitait dans la salle commune des Serpentard et les plus jeunes élèves s'étaient réfugiés dans les dortoirs, apeurés par la scène qui se jouait.

\- Que les choses soient claires, Zabini, si tu ne répares pas immédiatement ce que tu as fais, je me fous royalement de ma dette envers toi, de ta supériorité financière ou de ton nom. Je te détruirai, os par os. Puis je te soignerai, et je recommencerai. Encore. Et encore.

Blaise fixait son camarade de classe, effrayé, blafard. Jamais il n'avait vu Théodore démontrer une magie si puissante.

\- J'espère que tu m'as bien compris Zabini.


	26. Noël 26

**Jour 13, Drabble 26.**

**Nott... Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Qu'à fait Blaise ? Que se passe-t-il chez les Serpentard ? Hary et Nott vont ils se retrouver ? OH MON DIEU !!!!**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 26**

*** o ***

Tous les regards de la Grande Salle étaient fixés sur la table des Gryffondors où Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson s'entretenaient silencieusement avec le trio d'or. Tous purent voir le Serpentard sortir de sa manche une fiole de potion que les plus émérites reconnurent comme étant du Polynectar.

Des paroles furent échangées sans que personne ne les entende puis chacun put voir Harry se lever, furieux. Le brun pointa sa baguette sur la fiole qui se désintégra, répandant son contenu sur la table. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, les deux Serpentard se levaient et chacun avait retrouvé sa place.


	27. Noël 27

**Jour 14, Drabble 27.**

**Comment ? Du polynectar ? Mais alors... Ce n'était réellement pas Théodore ? KEWAAAAAH ? Que va-t-il donc se passer ? Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pluuuus !**

**(oui je m'amuse à faire les résumés bien trop dramatique du drabble précédent)**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 27**

*** o ***

Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il viendrait le voir. Il ne s'était même pas attendu à ce qu'il s'en souvienne, pourtant Harry était bien là, devant lui.

\- Harr-

\- Ne dis rien, l'interrompit le brun, la voix serrée. Je ne sais pas encore quoi penser.

Théo se tut, hochant la tête, prêt à tout pour faire plaisir au Gryffondor, pour avoir une chance de regagner ses côtés. Lentement, Harry s'approcha de son visage et posa un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire, glissa-t-il, avant de disparaître, laissant une étrange sensation parcourir le corps du Serpentard.

Celle de l'espoir.


	28. Noël 28

**Jour 14, Drabble 28.**

**De l'amûûûûr ! **

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 28**

*** o ***

\- Potter, sors avec moi.

Théo fixait Harry, son corps tendu par le stress, les mains croisées devant lui. Il vit donc parfaitement l'éclat de doute qui parcourut le regard du Gryffondor.

\- Tu veux que je sorte avec toi Nott ?

\- Oui, répondit le Serpentard, la gorge serrée.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Encore un défi Nott ?

\- Non.

Un long silence suivit la réponse de Théo. Ce dernier, désespéré, attendait la boule au ventre la réponse du brun.

\- Okay.

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux, le coeur battant, doutant d'avoir entendu correctement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Okay, répéta Harry, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Sortons ensemble.


	29. Noël 29

**Jour 15, Drabble 29.**

**Je suis dans le caca, le drabble 32 n'est pas écrit... celui que je dois publier demain, après le 31... je... je que vais-je faire ? **

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 29**

*** o ***

Il avait le sentiment d'avoir attendu ça toute sa vie. Ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, sa langue jouant avec la sienne. Deux longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois, deux semaines durant lesquelles Théo avait cru perdre tout espoir de pouvoir à nouveau tenir le brun contre lui. Pourtant Harry était bien là, entre ses bras, ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser enchaîner en si peu de temps ? Théodore n'en savait rien et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Peu lui importait tant qu'on lui permettait de garder Harry à ses côtés.


	30. Noël 30

**Jour 15, Drabble 30.**

**Tujours plus d'amûûûûr ! **

**A demain**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 30**

*** o ***

Théo regardait le paquet cadeau que lui tendait Harry. Quelques secondes plus tôt, alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, le brun avait sorti cette petite boîte emballée, pas plus grande qu'un écrin. Un sourire fleurit sur le visage du Serpentard et il se saisit du cadeau, l'ouvrant avec délicatesse. Son regard s'écarquilla quand il vit ce qu'elle contenait.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais perdu la gourmette que ta mère t'avais offerte. Ca ne la remplacera pas, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Joyeux anniversaire en retard.

Les lèvres de Théo posées sur les siennes furent sa seule réponse.


	31. Noël 31

**Jour 16, Drabble 31.**

**Merci pour tous vos retours ! Vraiment ! Lire vos réactions et vos retours me fait très plaisir !**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 31**

*** o ***

Le parc de Poudlard était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Quelques rares élèves avaient osé s'aventurer dehors mais la majorité était resté à l'intérieur du château, à l'abri du froid. La Grande Salle avait été aménagée en prévention des fêtes de Noël qui approchaient.

Un sapin avait été richement décoré et de nombreuses petites cheminées avait été magiquement ajoutées dans la pièce. Ainsi, des petits groupes s'étaient formés autour de ces dernières, profitant de la chaleur prodiguée.

Parmi ceux-là, cinq Gryffondor, accompagné d'un unique vert et argent.

Deux mains qui se lient avec tendresse, deux regards qui se croisent.


	32. Noël 32

**Jour 16, Drabble 32.**

**Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai réussi à écrire ce drabble avant de le publier ! **

**Joie.**

**Bonheur.**

**Fierté. **

**Noël.**

**A demain !**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 32**

*** o ***

\- Quand j'étais enfant, se remémora Théo, mon père et moi décorions chaque pièce de la maison en attendant Noël. Nous achetions le sapin le premier décembre et chaque jour nous y déposions une guirlande ou une boule de Noël.

Un sourire courbait les lèvres d'Harry tandis qu'il écoutait le Serpentard. Il savait que Théo lui demanderait bientôt quels étaient ses souvenirs et qu'il briserait l'instant de douceur qui s'était créé entre eux.

En attendant, il se contentait de laisser couler les paroles de son compagnon sur son cœur, qui apaisait ses douleurs et dessinait un avenir au couleur de Noël.


	33. Noël 33

**Jour 17, Drabble 33.**

**La vie est parfois moche.**

**Heureusement, il y a les drabbles.**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 33**

*** o ***

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chat, murmura Harry, le ton à la confidence. Chez mon oncle et ma tante, c'était impensable, mais quand j'aurais un chez moi, ce sera la première chose que je ferai : j'adopterai un chat et je lui donnerai tout l'amour qu'il mérite.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en adopter un maintenant ? Poudlard est suffisamment grand pour accueillir un chat de plus.

\- Je n'y avais jamais pensé…

\- Réfléchis-y. Ca serait le bon moment : il ferait toutes ses bêtises ici le temps de l'éduquer, grifferait les murs de Poudlard. Le jour où tu auras ta maison, tu n'auras aucun problème.


	34. Noël 34

**Jour 17, Drabble 34.**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 34**

*** o ***

\- Nott !

Un sourire fendit le visage d'Harry alors qu'il aperçut son petit-ami à la sortie du terrain de Quidditch. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

\- Je suis venu voir ton entrainement, commenta Théodore. Pour prendre des renseignements et les transmettre aux Serpentard.

Harry lui tira la langue, n'y croyant pas une seconde.

\- Et au fait, je m'appelle Théo.

Surpris par le changement de sujet, Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sais que tu t'appelles Théo.

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un rire.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, se moqua-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Rentrons Harry, tu dois avoir faim.


	35. Noël 35

**Jour 18, Drabble 35.**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 35**

*** o ***

Harry n'était pas venu à la table des Serpentard depuis l'incident Blaise et Pansy. Aussi, Théo fut surpris de voir son petit-ami s'approcher des vert et argent, un matin. Inquiet, il se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Un problème Harry ?

Le brun hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- J'avais juste envie de te voir, répondit doucement le Gryffondor.

Lentement, Harry attrapa une main de Théodore puis posa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Les démonstrations d'affections du Survivant étaient suffisamment rares en public pour ravir son petit-ami.

\- Ca te dirait de faire la prochaine sortie Pré-au-Lard avec nous ?


	36. Noël 36

**Jour 18, Drabble 36.**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 36**

*** o ***

\- Mon frère a l'intention de racheter Zonko, confia Ron alors qu'ils traversaient les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

\- C'est toi qui gérerait la boutique ? s'enquit Théo, qui s'était joint au trio d'or.

\- Au début non, Angelina s'en occuperait le temps que George me forme, une fois fait, je viendrai ici.

\- Tu sais déjà ce que tu feras après Poudlard, c'est une bonne chose.

\- Pas toi ?

Théo haussa les épaules, un sourire mutin apparaissant sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... je pensais vivre au crochet de mon merveilleux petit-ami, une rumeur raconte que c'est pour ça que je sors avec lui.


	37. Noël 37

**Jour 19, Drabble 37.**

**Bonjour. Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai rien dit (depuis le drabble 33 ? une éternité !)**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon courage pour cette fin de semaine**

*** o***

**Petite information de bug informatique :**

Certains et certaines d'entre vous aurons peut-être eu le droit à ce type de message en souhaitant ouvrir mes chapitres (ou d'autres histoires) depuis leur mail :

_Chapitre introuvable. Veuillez vérifier que vous n'utilisez pas une URL obsolète._

_Un nouveau chapitre / histoire peut prendre jusqu'à 15 minutes pour apparaître._

Ne vous inquiétez. Ce problème est souvent réglé dans l'heure qui suit la publication des chapitres. Cela arrive quand je (ou un autre auteur) publie depuis l'application téléphone. A mon humble avis, les liaisons serveurs entre l'application et le site internet ont un peu de mal par moment, d'où cette latence.

Si vous souhaitez lire vos chapitres au plus vite, vous pouvez les ouvrir sur l'application quand bien même le site internet ne le permet pas !

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 37**

*** o ***

Les quatre amis se baladaient dans les rues enneigées de Pré-au-Lard quand Théodore attrapa la main d'Harry et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Le Gryffondor, surpris, se retourna vers son petit ami. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un sourire avant de continuer leur route.

\- Un problème Théo ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Aucun.

Alors que le brun ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, Théodore se décala d'un pas sur le côté. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Harry compris l'intention du garçon.

\- J'ai contacté le propriétaire, c'est un ami. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une portée de chaton, ils seront sevrés dans quelques jours.


	38. Noël 38

**Jour 19, Drabble 38.**

**Chaque drabble publié est un drabble de plus vers Noël et un drabble de moins avant la fin ! **

**Je vous laisse sur cette pensée (pas du tout) philosophique !**

**A demain**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 38**

*** o ***

Les fous rires s'élevaient dans le salle commune des rouge et or.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux Harry ? riait Hermione. Tu ne peux vraiment pas penser à ça.

\- Mais 'Mione ! Une chorale de Noël, ça serait tellement bien !

\- Harry ! Mec ! Tu es mon meilleur pote et ça ne changera jamais. Mais tu chantes comme une casserole ! C'est pire que moi !

Harry, désespéré, se tourna vers Théodore qui observait la scène avec un calme relatif.

\- Désolé Harry, mais pour le coup je ne peux pas te soutenir. Toi, dans une chorale de Noël, et ça devient une chorale d'Halloween.


	39. Noël 39

**Jour 20, Drabble 39.**

**Bonnes vacances à tout ceux et celles qui y sont ! Bon courage pour les autres :) **

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition** :

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 39**

*** o ***

Une main plaquée contre son torse, Théo effectua un arc de cercle vers le haut qu'il termina dans les airs, offrant sa paume à Harry. Ce dernier l'observait, interdit, ne comprenant ce qui arrivait à son petit ami. Le Serpentard s'était assis juste en face de lui, dans la bibliothèque et avait fait une première fois ce geste, puis l'avait répété une deuxième fois.

Face à l'absence de réaction d'Harry, un sourire léger naquit sur les lèvres de Théo. Il hésita un instant à révéler le sens du message qu'il venait d'offrir au Gryffondor, puis décida d'attendre encore un peu.


	40. Noël 40

**Jour 20, Drabble 40**.

**Avec ce drabble, voilà mes trois défis validés ;)**

**A demain**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 40**

*** o ***

Harry et Théo étaient assis côté, le chat ronronnant, blotti dans les bras du premier. Le brun avait obtenu une permission spéciale pour aller le récupérer à l'animalerie, alors qu'ils étaient en semaine. Le pelage du chaton était presqu'aussi blanc que la neige qui recouvrait le parc de Poudlard.

\- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? chuchota Théo à ses côtés.

\- Hedwige, signifiait "richesse et combat", murmura Harry un pincement au coeur. Elle m'a soutenu et m'a protégé, mais la guerre est terminée. J'ai pensé à lui donner un nom plus calme.

\- Tu as une idée en tête n'est-ce pas ?

\- Absalom, "père de la paix".


	41. Noël 41

**Jour 21, Drabble 41.**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

o *

Noël 41

o *

Allongé dans son lit, les yeux fermés, Absalom couché sur son ventre, Harry laissait son esprit divaguer à sa guise. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage alors que l'image de Théodore s'imposait à lui. Il y avait un moment déjà que l'adolescent ne quittait plus ses pensées, revenant régulièrement sur le devant de la scène. Un douce chaleur envahit son coeur tandis qu'il ressentait la vive envie de le voir. Doucement, Harry attrapa son chat et le cala sur son épaule droite.

\- Et si on allait voit Théo ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le miaulement que lui offrit Absalom fut la meilleure réponse.


	42. Noël 42

**Jour 21, Drabble 42.**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring : **Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 42**

*** o ***

\- Tu te souviens du carnet que tu m'as offert ?

\- Je n'ai pas la mémoire si courte Harry, bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Tu t'en sers ?

\- Hum… ça m'aide. Je crois. Je fais moins de cauchemars, même s'ils sont toujours présents.

\- Tu m'en parleras ? De ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le silence lui répondit et le Serpentard eut peur d'être allé trop loin.

\- J'étais dans sa tête, fit cependant le brun après une inspiration. Je voyais tout ce qu'il voulait me montrer. Je l'ai vu tuer, torturer, massacrer. Je ressentais sa haine comme si elle était la mienne. Un jour, il...


	43. Noël 43

**Jour 22, Drabble 43.**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring : **Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 43**

*** o ***

Le cri qui retentit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors réveilla en sursaut ses occupants. Dans des gestes devenus des réflexes, Neville se leva et s'approcha du lit d'Harry pour le réveiller tandis que Ron sortit en courant de la pièce, la cape d'invisibilité à la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le roux réapparut, accompagné de Théodore. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à ce dernier pour prendre la place de Neville auprès d'Harry. Le serrant le plus fort possible, caressant son dos doucement, il lui murmura des mots apaisants de longues heures durant, jusqu'à ce que le Survivant s'endorme de nouveau.


	44. Noël 44

**Jour 22, Drabble 44.**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring : **Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 44**

*** o ***

\- Tout va bien Harry. Tout va bien.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais il savait, parce qu'Harry lui avait dit, que le brun l'entendait dans ces moments.

\- Tu n'es pas seul Harry. Nous sommes tous là. Je suis là. Tu dois être fort Harry, mais tu n'as pas à l'être tout seul. Tu dois être fort, mais tu as le droit de pleurer.

Ces mots il les lui répétaient, chaque nuit où il faisait des cauchemars.

\- Je suis là. Tout va bien.

Un élan d'affection le traversa tandis que le brun se blottit contre lui dans son sommeil.

\- Je t'aime.


	45. Noël 45

**Jour 23, Drabble 45.**

**23h40. Il n'est pas encore trop tard ! Le défi tient bon.Cependant, un seul drabble aujourd'hui, pour diverses raisons personnelles que je ne citerai pas.Je me rattraperai le 25, j'en publierai 3, voire 4 si je n'en publie qu'un demain aussi.**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 45**

*** o ***

Assis sur une nappe chauffante, l'un à côté de l'autre, face au lac, Harry et Théo profitait d'une journée ensoleillée.

\- Harry, pourquoi as-tu accepté de sortir avec moi ?

Théo se posait cette question depuis le premier jour, depuis le premier oui du brun. Quand il repensait à sa demande, loin d'être conventionnelle, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu faire accepter Harry. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

\- Parce que ton visage reflétait l'horreur que c'était pour toi. Parce que je suis né pour embêter les Serpentards. Mais surtout, parce que je m'ennuyais.


	46. Noël 46

**Jour 24, Drabble 46.**

**Bonjour à tous ! Encore un seul drabble aujourd'hui. Soit vous en aurez quatre demain, comme évoqué dans le chapitre précédent, soit je prolongerai ce calendrier de l'avent de trois jours. Je ne sais pas encore, tout dépendra des évènements à venir. **

**Je ne comptais pas en parler parce qu'étaler ma vie privée sur le site n'est pas le but mais je viens de penser que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews ce week-end. Vo****us m'en laissez tellement et vous prenez pour beaucoup le temps d'en écrire une à chaque publication ou presque, alors je me dis que vous méritez une explications : un membre de ma famille est décédé ce week-end. Comme vous vous en doutez, ça a pas mal perturbé l'organisation de cette fin d'année. C'est pour cela que je ne publie qu'un seul drabble car je n'ai pas pu écrire les derniers comme je l'avais initialement prévu, et que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews. **

**Je ne vous dis pas ça pour attiser la pitié (dieu que je déteste ça), d'ailleurs je vous remercierai de ne pas évoquer ce fait si jamais vous laissez un commentaire à cette publication, mais simplement pour vous informer. **

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de joyeuses fêtes et un merveilleux Noël :) **

**A demain !**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 46**

*** o ***

\- Et la deuxième fois ?

La question de Théo avait été murmurée si faiblement qu'il douta obtenir une réponse. Pourtant celle-ci lui parvint après seulement quelques secondes.

\- 30 jours avec toi. 30 jours qui m'ont permis de me rendre compte que tu étais différent des autres. 30 jours qui ont planté la graine d'une émotion dans mon coeur. 30 jours qui ont arrosé et fait pousser cette graine.

Le silence qui suivit vrilla pourtant les oreilles de Théo, son coeur battait si fort qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il allait exploser. Un regard émeraude, brillant, se tourna vers lui.

\- Je t'aime Théo.


	47. Noël 47

**Jour 25, Drabble 47.**

**Joyeux Noël. Que votre journée soit douce et remplie d'amour.**

**Voici le premier drabble de la journée, fraîchement écrit. J'espère pouvoir publier les trois derniers aujourd'hui :) Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël pour vous, aussi infime soit-il. **

**A plus tard !**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 46**

*** o ***

Hermione se demandait comment les choses avaient pu tourner ainsi. Debout dans le parc de Poudlard, les poings sur les hanches, elle observait avec dépit l'une des plus grandes batailles de boules de neige que le château avait pu connaître. Même le professeur Flitwick s'était joint aux élèves. Alors qu'elle décidait de rentrer à l'intérieur avant qu'une masse de neige ne l'atteigne, son regard croisa deux silhouettes enlacées, à l'abri des regards quelques mètres plus loin. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, reflet de celui qui ornait le visage de son meilleur ami.

\- Il va enfin bien Sirius, murmura-t-elle au vent.


	48. Noël 48

**Jour 25, Drabble 48.**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 48**

*** o ***

\- Théo… je suis ridicule dans cet accoutrement.

Le Serpentard, qui était en train de finaliser sa tenue pour le bal de Noël, délaissa son miroir pour se tourner vers son petit-ami. Un doux sourire illumina son visage. Harry avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe de bal sorcière dans les tons de vert qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas ridicule. Je défirai quiconque osera dire le contraire.

Théo s'approcha de lui. Avec délicatesse, il accrocha une broche argentée en forme de cerf à la poitrine du Gryffondor.

\- Tu es parfait, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Joyeux Noël.


	49. Noël 49

**Jour 25, Drabble 49.**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 49**

*** o ***

\- Harry, murmura Théo à l'oreille de Harry, espérant le réveiller en douceur.

\- Mmmh.

\- Il faut que tu partes, Draco et Blaise vont bientôt se lever.

\- M'en fous, grommela Harry contre son cou.

Les bras du brun enlacèrent un peu plus la taille de Théo. Ce dernier, glissa une main dans les cheveux en bataille de son compagnon. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis se ravisa, après tout, si la présence du Gryffondor dérangeait les deux Serpentard, c'était leur problème. Un sourire aux lèvres, il referma les yeux.

\- Théo ? appela Harry dans un souffle.

\- Hum ?

\- Joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noel Harry.


	50. Noël 50

**Jour 25, Drabble 50.**

*** o ***

**Drabble, définition :**

Exercice littéraire qui consiste a rédiger un texte extrêmement court d'exactement 100 mots.

(Les méthodes de calculs varient, dans mon cas j'ai suivi le compteur de mots de Google Drive par simplicité)

*** o ***

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

**Paring** : Harry Potter x Théodore Nott

*** o ***

**Noël 50**

*** o ***

\- Papa !

\- Oui Elia ?

\- Tu me racontes comment tu as rencontré Papa ?

\- Encore ? Tu connais cette histoire par cœur.

\- S'il-te-plaît !

\- Très bien, mais tu me laisses terminer mes phrases cette-fois-ci.

\- Promis !

\- C'était il y a sept ans, Papa avait accepté un pari stupide avec-

\- Blaise et Draco !

\- Elia… tu avais promis.

\- Désolée.

\- Il devait sortir avec moi pendant un mois. Persuadé que je refuserai, il est venu me voir.

\- Mais tu as accepté ! Et vous êtes tombés amoureux. Vous êtes encore amoureux hein ?

\- Elia…

\- Désolée. Mais vous êtes encore amoureux ?

\- Oui mon cœur, et encore plus depuis que tu es là.

*** o ***

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce calendrier de l'avant. **

**50 drabbles comme promis. J'espère avoir rempli les conditions qui m'étaient imposées, j'espère avoir fait suffisamment fluffy et romantique pour Noël. **

**Il est temps maintenant de révéler la signification du geste de Théodore dans le drabble 39. Il m'avait été demandé par mes chères amies Epsilon et Aude d'écrire une phrase en langue étrangère. C'est dans ce drabble qu'elle se trouve. Le mouvement que je décris (je vous laisse aller relire si vous l'avez oublié), signifie "Je t'aime", ni plus ni moins, en langue des signes. ****Il ne s'agit pas d'une parade, ni d'une autorisation à faire la cour ou je ne sais plus quelle autre idée vous m'avez proposée. **

**Je vous remercie tous et toutes d'avoir suivi ces publications, merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé leurs reviews. Les retours que j'ai eu sur mes différents drabbles m'ont fait chaud au cœur. **

**J'espère vous retrouver bientôt dans une prochaine publication,**

**Joyeux Noël !**

**Pauu-Aya**


End file.
